In order to provide easy access to electric power or communication connections when utilizing a work surface, such as a table or a desk, many work surfaces have been designed to include utility receptacles on the work surface. These receptacles are sometimes disposed directly on an exposed surface of the work surface, or can be disposed in a hidden compartment located beneath the work surface. When the receptacle is mounted in a hidden manner, an individual can usually expose the receptacle by manually pivoting or otherwise moving a cover member away from the work surface to expose and use the receptacle.
A number of prior art receptacles have been designed that bias, such as by gravity, the receptacle into the closed position with a type of lock or other securing mechanism used to hold the receptacle open. Unfortunately, on many occasions the cover member used to conceal the receptacle cannot be reliably held in the open position when the receptacle is in use. Thus, the cover member and/or receptacle may inadvertently move to a closed position when the receptacle is in use, which causes inconvenience to the user and which may also result in damage and/or disengagement of a plug or other connector from the receptacle, as well as making it difficult for an individual to effectively utilize the receptacle.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a receptacle assembly in which the cover member and receptacle can reliably be held in an open position to expose the receptacle when the receptacle is in use. Further, the cover member and receptacle should be able to be easily lowered from the open position and held in a closed position within the work surface in order to conceal the receptacle when desired.